The present invention relates generally to adaptive optical systems, and more particularly, to an adaptive optical lens system that uses the electrooptic effect.
At present, conventional optical data storage systems use mechanical or acoustical means for moving the optical storage or retrieval point. This is typically achieved by means of a rotating or oscillating mirror that moves a laser beam to read or write data on the storage medium. These approaches are limited to less than 10 KHz reading or writing speeds. Acoustic means for moving the light beam is limited by the speed of sound in solids, typically on the order of 5 km/second.
Such devices as optical memories, laser projectors and raster scanning devices are all implemented using the above-mentioned mechanical or acoustical means. Consequently, there are inherent limitations due to the mechanical or acoustical devices that limit the speed of the systems in which they are used. Simple devices such as galvanometers, and the like, are implemented using rotating mirrors, whose response times are limited by the response time of the rotating mirror assembly.
In some applications, such as optical data storage systems and optical phased arrays, and the like, it is important to move the focal point very rapidly. To increase the reliability of such a system, it is necessary that a nonmechanical or nonacoustical approach be provided.
Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to have an electronically adjustable, adaptive, optical lens that does not require mechanical or acoustical means for controlling its focussing ability.